Just Another Morning
by BlackMagicianWolf
Summary: Ororo and Kurt greet the morning as lovers.


Ororo slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head, sleeping on her stomach always gave her a sore neck. But she would gladly wake up with a crick everyday if it meant waking to this. Sleeping soundly just beneath her was her darling husband Kurt. Laying back down she gently kissed to back of his neck and rubbed his shoulders, lightly tracing one of his scars. Her mind automatically went back to when they first met in the old church, when she first asked him about their meaning, and one-by-one she followed her memories to their wedding and, eventually, to last night. As she came back to the present she felt her desire building and began scheming of how to lovingly wake him and build his desire as well. After a few moments of careful consideration she had a plan and immediately set it in motion.

Sitting up Ororo moved off Kurt and sat to the side, pausing a second to look at his strong, sleek body. It was very cat-like; though he had a lot of muscle it was spread out evenly along his entire body, giving him a fluid and sleek figure whose smoothness was broken only by his self-inflicted scars. When she was a child, if you had told her she would marry a blue, catholic man with a tail she probably would have had nightmares. After she got her powers she might have struck you a lightning bolt on the spot, but now she couldn't imagine sharing her life with anyone else.

Leaning over him again she gingerly fingered the chain around his neck that held his wedding ring. She then laid her hand flat and rubbed down his back, onto his tail, and all the way to the tip. His seemingly lifeless tail coming alive and pressing into her hand as she rubbed it. When she got to the tip she paused, then rubbed back up his body to his neck. Slowly, lovingly, she continued to rub from neck-to tail-then back again; all the while waiting for the signs that he was staring to wake. When it came she didn't so much hear it as she felt it. The vibrations coming from his chest. Ororo leaned over and laid her head on his back and continued to rub his back in small, circular patterns. Her ear pressed firmly against his skin she could feel and hear the unmistakable purr she loved so much. The strong sound emanating from deep in his chest seemed to stimulate his tail, it began swinging excitedly and Ororo playfully made several unsuccessful grabs for it.

All the commotion finally woke Kurt. His purr abruptly stopped as he yawned, stretched, and nearly rolled over before realizing she was on top of him. As rolled over more slowly this time, Ororo sat up and straddled him, leaning over to rest her forehead on his and stare deep into his amber eyes. Just on the edge of her vision she could see the stark white of his fangs as he flashed her a pointed smile, then pulled her close for a kiss. As they kissed her right hand fingered his ear, tracing the pointed tips that defined his features and made both devilish and devilishly handsome.

Against his wishes she broke off the kiss and moved over just enough to take the tip of his ear between her teeth and begin nibbling on it. A groan escaped Kurt's lips as she chewed on his ear. She was also fully aware of the excitement building between his legs. His manhood was already stiffening and pressing against her. Releasing his ear she trailed her tongue down the side of his face, across his throat and onto his chest. She then proceeded to kiss her way down his stomach, each time her lips touched his skin another groan would escape his lips. Just under his navel she parted her lips and let her tongue meet the soft skin of his belly. She lowly dragged it down, closer to his groin; his back arching toward her as she got closer and closer to his shaft.

Without warning she was suddenly pulled up, flipped onto her back, had a tail wrapped around her middle and Kurt kneeling between her legs…all in one fluid motion. This time it was his forehead resting on hers as he took several shaky breaths. He just stared into her eyes for moment, then lay down on her and planted another deep kiss on her lips. His hands glided down her body to her legs, gently lifting them to rest on his back. He kissed down her face and lightly bit her neck as he positioned himself below. Ororo felt along Kurt's back as she waited for him to enter her. With a quick thrust and a sharp gasp he filled her, and they greeted the morning as two lovers should.

Walking down to breakfast Ororo carried a sly smile as she imagined she could feel Kurt's seed inside her. In the hall passed Rogue of gave a cheerful, "Nice morning isn't it?"

"Just like every other morning…Wonderful."

 **I know it wasn't anything new or exciting...but I decided to take a chance on it. Please leave me feedback so I can get better.**


End file.
